Marvel: 2010-08-26 - Speaking with Scott
Scott is currently in the rec room, back from the school trip to London. Kyle likely would have heard of Scott taking Jono and Lily back to the hotel after they went out for a little while together...Jono was exhausted and Scott explained with: 'Apparently ghosts are real and they can really mess with psychics.' Scott was in a little shock himself at this news, but if asked further he will explain further. Right now though he is working on some homework while listening to the radio. He is using a notebook and a pencil as he writes. Very old-fashioned. The man at work with his notes may or may not notice someone passing by in the hallway on the other side of the archway, boots against the floor. A glance would reveal the blue that identifies her as one of the 'elves.' Scott does look, mostly because he is curious. The radio is playing a commercial right now. He twists in the couch he resides in. "Hello," he says in greeting, waiting to see who it is. "Hello TJ," he personalizes then. "How are you doing today? Is Kurt up and about yet? I haven't seen him since the London trip." It may be that she was on her way somewhere else, but TJ stops upon hearing the greeting. Seeing who it is, she moves to stand in the archway before crossing her arms as she leans against it. "Hey, Cyc..Scott," she answers, and it seems there's still a part of her that looks a little apprehensive around him considering what her world's version of him tried to do. Still some things to get used to. "He's looking better. I talked to him and Simone yesterday." A nod at that, "Hopefully everything is working out. Simone is a real good girl." Scott isn't sure how he feels about Kurt kissing Daytripper, but then again if an ex-girlfriend showed up when he was thinking it would be best to die (if he had an ex), he would likely kiss her too. "Have you been settling in well?" "I didn't tell them who mom is..I didn't think it would be a very good idea. Maybe it'd be different if he wasn't seeing someone here," TJ explains, shaking her head slowly as his question leads right in to thinks on her mind. "Yeah, sort of, but I'm pretty sure this isn't the reality that leads to mine. There have been enough differences so far that it just doesn't feel the same." That ought to be reassuring for some people around here. Scott isn't sure he wants to know who TJ's mom is, because of the images it might invoke perhaps. Scott is still a male and...ouch, it might hurt his head. He nods, "In a way," Scott responds about it not being the same reality. Big Band music starts playing on the radio after the commercials are done. "I do not wish to become that person from your reality," he finally admits. "Nor do I wish to lose The Professor. I am not sure we should dismissing the similarities between our realities in either case." In some ways, Scott is very much like the Professor. "We can perhaps learn some things, such as how to avoid the betrayal of this Wolverine if he appears, or even how to avoid having me snap. I'd hope it something like that happened, Jean would be able to do something." Nocturne bites her lip, moving in from the archway. "Yeah, about that.." she begins, frowning before she pauses to listen to the music for a few seconds. "You..or the you I knew at least, went off the rails pretty bad. As she's reminded of Jean she just looks very uncomfortable for another couple moments. "The stuff that happened was because of what others did to us." She can't tell him about Jean just yet. Oh the Plant girl wonders in, mainly exploring, she has a small doll in her hand. "Yeah ah don't know what th i s room is either Daisy." she tells the doll as she pokes he r head in and smiles seeing Scott and Nocturne. She grins and gives a wave. "Why hello!" "It is understandable that the Scott of your reality would break if his past was the same of mine. Was...Alex at least in your reality? Or was he still missing from that Scott's life?" His little brother. It is a serious conversation. But at the appearance of Asia, he zips up tight. He wouldn't want something accidentally repeated to anyone else, and it isn't a conversation someone of questionable maturity level should overhear. He smiles just a touch from on the couch where he is twisted about to see the open archway. As a result the notepad and pencil is hidden from view, as are his college books on the couch. "Hello Asia," he says politely. "He.." TJ also quiets before saying anything about Alex, turning to tilt her head in the direction of the girl who..looks sort of like a plant girl? "Hey there," she responds, sending Scott a quick, questioning glance. Must not know who this person is. Asia giggles. "ooh a new person I like new people." she skips over. "Hi ah'm Asia, and this is Daisy and I live here, are you gonna live here too?" she bounces happily as she makes her way closer to them booth. She glances to Scott. "Hi Scott!" she steps over for a quick hug. She's energetic and affectionate today. "This is Asia, apparently she was found by Piotr I believe? The Professor and Simone brought her to the school, she was staying with the Avengers. The Professor said she was the first student in the Special Class, not that I'm exactly sure what that is yet..." The Professor doesn't tell him everything apparently, in reality, not by a long shot. Scott then sets his notepad and pencil (shoved into the spiral binding for safe keeping) aside so that he can give Asia an awkward hug. Yes, awkward. Scott isn't a real touchy, feely type. "This is TJ, she is a friend and this is her home too." Nocturne moves a few feet to one side, away from the other two. "Asia," she nods in acknowledgment before adding, "And it's my home for now, anyway. I'm trying to get back to mine. Long story." One that, with a look to Scott, clearly says it's to stay that way around random people like Asia. "Lots of things going on, that's all." Asia smiles at TJ after she gives Scott the hug. "Well it's very nice to meet you TJ, Daisy says hello too, but ya know it's hard for her to talk being ya know a dolly and all." she holds up the doll. Scott raises an eyebrow above his red (sun)glasses. He doubts Asia would understand in either case. Introduce an awkward moment as Scott has a Daisy doll being held up in the air near his face. Kitty, Jono and Alex would likely be laughing at him right now if they witnessed this. "Yes, well...inanimate objects do not normally speak. "Of course," TJ nods to Asia, quickly making a couple determinations about the girl's apparent level of maturity, which will probably see her react accordingly to be safe. "Nice to meet you, too. And Daisy." Her lower lip does quiver toward Scott, like she's trying to keep any amusement in. Asia frowns at Scott. "Well yeah *Ah* know that she doesn't really talk, but ya know you gotta use your noggin' your imagination, it's no fun if she can't participate. Besides she's my friend and it's not good to dis-crim-it-nate (she says it slowly sounding it out) against people if they are human, mutant or dolly." Scott has...absolutely nothing he can say to that without sounding either like a moron, or a party pooper. He looks toward TJ with this slight expression of...'Oh gawd, what just hit me? A mac truck?' "Ah...yes, I suppose so." He is grasping at straws and pats Asia's green and leafy head. Nocturne turns away from Scott just so she doesn't laugh at the situation, her two-fingered hands clasping in back of her as she examines some of the things that can be found in the rec room. "Got some fancy stuff in here," she says, just to change the subject slightly. Asia giggles at the pat and she nods to TJ. "What kind of room is this?" "This is the Staff Recreation Room. It is like the one the students have in their wing, but for, well, staff." Obviously. Scott really isn't sure what Asia needs explained or not sometimes." A man starts to talk on the radio before throwing on more Big Band music. And then there's the music subject. TJ looks back toward Scott, a brow raised. "Didn't know you were into this kind of music," she says, gesturing toward the radio. Asia smiles nods to Scott. "oh no wonder ah never been here." she says and bounces a bit at the music in the air. "AH like it." "I'm in a little of everything. Honestly, I just like listening to the radio. I usually have rock or alternative playing in the garage, but big band is more relaxing when I'm trying to write. I listen to jazz sometimes as well, even oldies." Note, he doesn't mention country. "The only thing is a lot of the alternative these days is getting a little repeative." Scott then says to Asia, "It is usually empty though, because the staff usually doesn't have a lot of free time to gather here these days." Nocturne admits, "It's not really my style, sorry. To each their own, though," she shrugs, pacing about the room a little more so she can take a closer look at one thing or another, just little details about the place to remember. "Better than silence, at least." Asia smiles to TJ. "Ooh what kind of music you like. I like the music on < insert New York City Soul Music Station > It got stuff you can dance too, I like it." "Silence gets to you after a while." So do screams. Though Scott certainly doesn't say that part out loud, that would just be creepy. "That station plays Soul music. It's a good station actually." Yes, mention radio stations to the radio buff, what do you think happens? "Not the kind I think you'd really appreciate or need to hear," TJ tells Asia, serving as her way to step around having to give any real specifics. Nodding to the notes Scott had been working on, she adds, "I ought to get back to my own studying, if you know what I mean. I'll be around." Asia blinks a moment and shrugs not sure what to say on that. "I'm almost afraid to ask," Scott comments a little dryly. "Study?" But Scott then looks over at Asia. "Do you need anything? I need to get back to my homework. If you want, you can watch television in here if that interests you, or we can switch the radio to your favorite station and listen to it." Just as long as Scott can study, he doesn't mind Asia being around. Nocturne just grins, leaving them both to wonder. "See you later." A wave of a hand and she wanders out of the room, off to other parts of the mansion.